Clairvoyance
by FaithDarkSide
Summary: Et si Willow et Alex avaient joué la scène entre Grace et James dans "La soirée de Sadie Hawkins", Alex aurait-il été jusqu'à tuer Willow ?


CLAIRVOYANCE  
Saison 2  
  
Il était tard et Alex se trouvait encore au lycée. C'était un des inconvénients d'aider la tueuse dans sa mission. Il venait de raccompagner Cordelia chez elle car sa voiture était au garage puisqu'elle avait eu un « léger » accrochage. En réalité, le pare-choc avant était complètement bousillé et Alex avait été très étonné que sa petite amie n'ait même pas une égratignure. Il l'avait donc ramenée chez elle pour après revenir au lycée, toujours armé de pieux, croix et eau bénite, et convaincre Willow de lâcher son ordinateur afin qu'il s'assure qu'elle aussi était en sécurité. Et dire qu'il devait remplir le rôle d'Oz. non pas que ça le gênait, il adorait passer du temps avec Willow mais pas au lycée à 1 heure du matin et en plus, où était-il celui-là ?! C'était le petit ami de Willow et il était censé prendre soin d'elle, et c'était lui qui aurait dû s'assurer qu'aucun vampire n'en ferait son casse-croûte cette nuit. Décidément, Alex l'aimait de moins en moins. C'était déjà un gars très bizarre à la limite d'Angel (et non pas Angelus qui avait un sens de l'humour très spécial) mais en plus c'était un loup-garou, chose qui avait beaucoup rebuté Alex et maintenant monsieur se permettait de mettre en danger Willow, il poussait le bouchon un peu loin ! Alex s'arracha à ses pensées et pénétra dans la bibliothèque pour y trouver Willow à la même place que quand il l'avait laissée c'est-à-dire devant son ordinateur.  
  
Alex : Willow, il est temps de rentrer, il ne reste plus que nous deux dans le lycée.  
  
Willow : Plus que 3 minutes.  
  
Al : Non, je ne veux pas savoir, tu éteins cet ordinateur et tu me suis.  
  
W : J'arrive. Al : Maintenant ! Sinon je le débranche !  
  
W : D'accord ! T'énerve pas !  
  
Elle éteignit l'ordinateur ainsi que la bibliothèque et suivit Alex.  
  
W : Cordelia est bien rentrée ?  
  
Al : Oui, elle est sûrement déjà en train de dormir.  
  
W : T'étais pas obligé de revenir me chercher, j'aurais pu me débrouiller.  
  
Al : Je n'avais pas prévu d'aller à ton enterement cette semaine, tu sais.  
  
W : C'est sûr que ça aurait été embêtant.  
  
Al : Je pense aussi. Et où est Oz ?  
  
W : Il avait un concert avec les Dingoes.  
  
Al : Hum hum.  
  
W : Quoi hum hum ?  
  
Al : Rien. C'est juste qu'il a souvent des concerts.  
  
W : Il aime ça !  
  
Al : J'en suis sûr. Oh, attend, je vais m'acheter un truc au distributeur !  
  
Il s'approcha du distributeur, tandis que Willow l'attendait adossée au mur, il s'apprêtait à introduire une pièce quand quelque chose se passa en lui. Il s'éloigna du distributeur et dit à Willow :  
  
Al : Tu ne me feras pas disparaître juste parce que tu décides que c'est fini !  
  
W : Quoi ?! Alex, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est pas à cause d'Oz quand même ? (elle s'approcha de lui) On reste amis, tu. (son visage changa tout à coup d'expression) Ce que je veux, c'est que tu m'oublies et que tu puisses mener une vie normale. Tu dois m'effacer de ton c?ur, tu comprends ?  
  
Al : Avoir une vie normale, mais je m'en fiche complètement ! J'ai besoin de te voir sinon je deviens fou ! Je ne fais que penser à toi à chaque minute !  
  
W (en passant sa main dans les cheveux d'Alex) : Je sais (il frotta sa tête contre la main de Willow) Mais c'est fini ! (elle enleva sa main et commenca à partir) C'est sans espoir !  
  
Alex commenca à lui courir après et la rattrapa.  
  
Al : Non, reviens ! On a pas fini ! Alors ton amour c'était du chiqué ?!  
  
W : Ca n'a pas d'importance ma souffrance !  
  
Al : Dis-le, dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas ! Dis-le !  
  
W : C'est ce que tu veux entendre ? Ca t'aiderait ? D'accord, je ne t'aime plus. C'est comme ça ! C'est terminé !  
  
Al : Non, je ne peux pas croire qu'on se réveille un jour et que comme par enchantement on cesse d'aimer ! (une arme se matérialisa dans la main droite d'Alex et il la pointa sur Willow) Aimer c'est pour la vie.  
  
Il allait continuer mais il baissa légèrement le revolver et se tint la tête avec la main gauche en gémissant.  
  
Al : Willow. (il releva l'arme et son visage redevint ferme) Je m'en servirai ! Je te jure que je vais m'en servir ! Si tu m'abandonnes !  
  
W : C'est pas vrai.  
  
Elle se mit à courir pour échapper à Alex.  
  
Al : Non ! (Willow s'arrêta) Je t'interdis de me plaquer !  
  
A nouveau, Alex eut un moment de lucidité et appela Willow mais celle-ci, toujours possédée par l'esprit de Grace Newman, se remit à courir. Alex, qui était revenu sous le contrôle de l'esprit de James, lui courut après. Elle s'arrêta au balcon. Alex, qui l'avait poursuivie, la menaçait toujours de l'arme.  
  
Al : Arrête ! Stop ! Ne m'oblige pas !  
  
W : D'accord, je m'arrête. (elle se tourna vers lui) Tu es fou, tu le regretteras. Oh, je t'en supplie, essaie de te calmer. Donne-moi cette arme.  
  
Alex continua de la menacer mais il ne semblait plus très convaicu par ce qu'il disait comme si l'emprise de James sur son corps s'affaiblissait de plus en plus.  
  
Al : Ca suffit !. Tu as tort de me parler comme ça. et arrête de me traiter comme un pauvre débile ! Non !  
  
Un coup de feu retentit mais Alex avait repris possession de lui-même et avait levé le bras juste à temps de façon à ce que la balle parte en l'air. Les esprits de James et Grace furent donc contraints de quitter les corps d'Alex et de Willow qui s'écroula par terre sous l'effet du choc. L'arme disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était arrivée et Alex se précipita vers elle.  
  
Al : Willow ! Répond moi !  
  
W : Alex ? Oh mon dieu, c'était quoi ça ?  
  
Al : Je crois qu'on s'est fait avoir par les fantômes nous aussi.  
  
Buffy et Giles arrivèrent brusquement dans le couloir.  
  
Buffy : Willow ! Alex !  
  
Giles : Vous allez bien ?  
  
W : Oui. je crois.  
  
Al (en la relevant) : Comment vous avez su que nous avions des problèmes ?  
  
B : Cordelia a appelé Giles pour lui demander à quelle heure il allait arriver à la bibliothèque parce qu'elle a oublié son portable et quand on a su que vous étiez seuls dans le lycée, on s'est doutés que ça allait dégénérer. Will, tu n'as rien ?  
  
W : Non, je t'assure.  
  
B : Mais on a entendu un coup de feu.  
  
Al : J'ai tiré. comme en témoigne ce trou dans le plafond.  
  
B (en levant la tête) : Ah oui, effectivement.  
  
Gi : Comment tu as fait ?  
  
Al : J'ai appuyé sur la gachette !  
  
Gi : Je ne parle pas du trou ! Comment tu as fait pour échapper à la possession du fantôme.  
  
Al : Alors là j'en ai aucune idée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la première chose que Snyder remarquera demain en arrivant c'est ce trou.  
  
B : Pourvu qu'il ne me fasse pas porter le chapeau.  
  
W : Tu sais très bien que c'est ce qu'il va faire.  
  
B : Oh, génial ! Merci Alex.  
  
Al : T'aurais préféré que je tire sur Willow ?  
  
B : J'aurais préféré que tu t'abstiennes de tirer.  
  
Al : Désolé, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu !  
  
Gi : Bon, je vous ramène.  
  
Ils quittèrent le lycée tous les 4.  
  
* * *  
  
Deux jours plus tard, Willow était à la bibliothèque. Elle était assise à la longue table et lisait un livre. Giles était à côté dans son bureau et faisait des recherches sur un sujet inconnu. Alex fit son apparition et prit un siège en face de Willow.  
  
Al : Salut.  
  
W : Hey ! Comment ça va ?  
  
Al : Bien. Et toi ?  
  
W : Bien aussi. Je me suis fait chouchoutée par Oz ces deux derniers jours, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là.  
  
Al : Vraiment ?  
  
W : Oui. Mais je suppose que Cordelia a fait pareil avec toi. Ca fait un choc de se faire posséder par un fantôme.  
  
Al : En fait, pas vraiment.  
  
W : Oh non ! Elle a encore joué les égoïstes ?  
  
Al : Pas vraiment.  
  
W : Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que veulent dire tous ces « pas vraiment » ?  
  
Al : Je. j'ai rompu avec Cordelia ce matin. C'est fini entre elle et moi. définitivement. Ca n'aura pas duré longtemps.  
  
W : Pourquoi ?  
  
Al : Je le sentais pas. Je veux dire. c'est Cordelia et on se déteste et je me suis soudain rendu compte de l'absurdité de cette relation. En fait, c'est toi qui avait raison.  
  
W : A propos de quoi ?  
  
Al : C'est contraire à toutes les lois de Dieu et de l'homme. Et j'ajouterais même à celles de la nature. Cordelia et Alex, on devrait nous mettre dans le dictionnaire des antonymes !  
  
W : Pourtant ça avait l'air de marcher.  
  
Al : Oh, elle embrasse bien c'est sûr. Mais nos conversations se limitaient à. en fait, on avait pas de conversations.  
  
W : Tu dois être déçu.  
  
Al : En réalité, je suis soulagé. Dis, je peux te poser cette question ?  
  
W : Vas-y.  
  
Al : Tu es heureuse ?  
  
W : Pourquoi cette question ?  
  
Al : Pour savoir si tu es heureuse. avec Oz et dans ta vie en général.  
  
W : Eh bien oui. Et toi ?  
  
Al : On ne peut mieux.  
  
W : Ecoute, je dois y aller mais on en reparlera plus tard.  
  
Al : D'accord.  
  
W : Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi et Cordelia.  
  
Al : Merci.  
  
Elle quitta la bibliothèque.  
  
Giles : Pourquoi tu lui as menti ?  
  
Alex tourna la tête et fut surpris de voir Giles dans l'entrebaîllement de la porte de son bureau.  
  
Al : Menti à qui ?  
  
Gi : A Willow.  
  
Al : C'est vrai que j'ai rompu avec Cordelia.  
  
Gi : Oui mais tu ne lui as pas donné les vraies raisons qui t'y avaient poussé.  
  
Al : Quoi ? Vous pensez que Cordelia et moi on est faits l'un pour l'autre ?!  
  
Gi : Tu vois, vous avez été 4 couples à faire les frais de la possession de James et Grace. Sur ces 8 personnes, 1 est morte, 1 était un vampire, 1 était la tueuse et 1 a résisté à la possession.  
  
Al : Présent !  
  
Gi : Oui. Même Buffy n'a pas réussi à y échapper et pourtant elle était possédée par le même fantôme que toi après que tu ais réussi à déjouer son contrôle ce qui a dû l'affaiblir. Alors je me demande bien comment tu as réussi à avoir cette force mentale que même la tueuse n'a pas eu.  
  
Al : Je vous ai dit que je n'en avais aucune idée.  
  
Gi : Vraiment ?  
  
Al : Bah oui.  
  
Gi : Pas de ça avec moi Alex. Je te rappelle que je suis le seul à savoir que tu n'as pas eu d'amnésie en ce qui concerne ta période hyène.  
  
Al : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?  
  
Gi : Je me demande si tu aurais réagi de la même manière si ça avait été Cordelia ou Buffy à la place de Willow.  
  
Al : Mais comment vous faîtes pour toujours tout savoir ?! Vous avez suivi des cours pour ça ?! Parce que si c'est le cas, donnez-moi l'adresse !  
  
Gi : Il suffit d'analyser les faits !  
  
Al : Oui, bon d'accord. Mais faîtes-moi une faveur. Gardez ça pour vous.  
  
Gi : Mais pourquoi ?  
  
Al : Parce que je vous le demande. Elle est heureuse, elle me l'a dit elle- même, alors je vais la laisser être heureuse.  
  
Gi : Alex, pour avoir su résisté à la possession d'un fantôme, tu dois vraiment l'aimer à un point extrêmement fort alors pourquoi te faire souffrir ?  
  
Al : Je m'en fous si je souffre. Du moment qu'elle est heureuse.  
  
Gi : Tu pourrais lui en parler.  
  
Al : Si je vous dit Oz vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?  
  
Gi : Alex, j'ai peut-être l'air de ne pas être du tout intéressé par vos vies privées mais je suis un observateur et je fais mon travail, j'observe. Si tu veux mon avis, Willow sort plus avec Oz pour t'oublier que parce qu'elle est amoureuse de lui. Depuis que je la connais, elle est amoureuse de toi et je sais que ça avait commencé bien avant ça. Et je ne crois pas qu'elle puisse t'oublier si rapidement. Alors tu ne devrais pas lui cacher ça ou tu pourrais passer à côté de quelque chose.  
  
Al : Et si elle ne m'aime vraiment plus ? Je vais gâcher notre amitié alors que c'est ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde. Si je la perd à cause de ça, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.  
  
Gi : Alex, si votre amitié est si fantastique que ça, elle y survivra de toute façon. Mais tu pourrais le regretter si tu ne lui disais pas. Bon, je dois te laisser alors réfléchis-y.  
  
Giles se rendit dans les rayons de la bibliothèques où il avait encore fort à faire laissant derrière lui Alex méditer sur ses bonnes paroles.  
  
* * *  
  
Alex était assis à une table dans la cour et parlait tout seul.  
  
Al : Bon, pile je lui dis, face je lui dis pas. (il lança la pièce) Pile ! Mais non ! Je l'ai mal lancée.  
  
B : Alex ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
  
Al : Buffy ! Oui ou non ?  
  
B : Quoi ?!  
  
Al : Dis-moi oui ou non !  
  
B : Oui ou non à quoi ?!!  
  
Al : A rien ! Dis-moi juste oui ou non. Comme tu le sens.  
  
B : Euh. oui.  
  
Al : Non !  
  
B : Quoi ? Tu m'as demandé de dire oui ou non, je suis de nature optimiste j'ai dit oui.  
  
Al : Nature optimiste ?? J'ai le droit de rire? Mais il fallait dire non ou je vais devoir lui dire.  
  
B : Dire quoi à qui ?  
  
Al : Lui dire que je l'aime.  
  
B : Pourquoi t'as rompu avec Cordelia si tu l'aimais ?!  
  
Al : Je te parle pas de Cordelia !  
  
B : De qui alors ?  
  
Al : Willow.  
  
B : .Tu es amoureux de Willow ?! Whoua ! Bon, bien sûr, t'aurais pu t'en rendre compte ces 10 dernières années mais c'est mieux que rien !  
  
Al : Très drôle.  
  
B : Enfin, maintenant que je sais de quoi tu parles, je dis définitivement OUI !  
  
Al : C'est sûr que c'est facile à dire. J'aimerais bien t'y voir.  
  
B : Alex.  
  
Al : Je ne veux pas en entendre plus !  
  
B : Mais il faut que tu lui dises !  
  
Al : Buffy ! 2 lettres : un O suivi d'un Z. T'as compris ou je vais être obligé de faire un long speech ?  
  
B : Mais.  
  
Al : Pas de mais ! (il lança la pièce en l'air et la rattrapa) Face ! Ha ha !  
  
Il s'en alla.  
  
B : Il va craquer.  
  
* * *  
  
Alex était à une table du Bronze et il buvait un verre. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était venu mais il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Soudain, Willow apparut devant lui.  
  
W : Salut !  
  
Al : Willow ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
W : J'ai pas le droit d'être là ?  
  
Al : Euh. si.  
  
W : Buffy n'est pas là ?  
  
Al : Non.  
  
W : Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire alors ?  
  
Al : Je suis sorti pour. sortir.  
  
W : Ca va ?  
  
Al : Oui. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?  
  
W : Le poids du célibat . ?  
  
Al : Will, c'est mon choix. Peu importe ce que Cordelia ira dire dans les couloirs du lycée, c'est moi qui ai rompu.  
  
W : Oui mais une rupture c'est toujours difficile.  
  
Al : Non, ça va, je te jure.  
  
W : D'accord.  
  
Elle s'assit sur la chaise qui se trouvait la plus proche de celle d'Alex. Celui-cu trouva qu'elle était un peu trop près et, de peur de ne pas se contrôler, prit la chaise d'à côté ce que Willow remarqua tout de suite.  
  
W : Pourquoi t'as changé de place ?  
  
Al : Euh.. rien. Cette chaise est plus confortable !  
  
W : Alex, elles sont pareilles.  
  
Al : Elles ont l'air pareilles mais crois-moi elles le sont pas.  
  
W : Tu m'en veux ?  
  
Al : A propos de quoi ?  
  
W : A toi de me le dire ! C'est toi qui m'évite !  
  
Al : Mais je t'évite pas !!  
  
W : Il m'arrive peut-être de ne pas voir certaines choses mais il faudrait vraiment que je sois aveugle pour pas remarquer que tu as un problème avec moi.  
  
Al : Will, j'ai pas de problème avec toi. c'est pas un problème, je veux dire. oh mon dieu ! T'as vu l'heure ?! Je dois y aller.  
  
W : Quoi ?!!  
  
Alex s'en alla sans même que Willow n'ait le temps de réagir. Mais après la réaction, elle le suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur.  
  
W : Alex !  
  
Al : Will, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
W : J'en sais rien. C'est toi qui te sauve en courant !  
  
Al : Euh. ouais. Un truc urgent à faire.  
  
W : Quoi donc ?  
  
Al : Un truc.  
  
W : Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?  
  
Al : Rien du tout !  
  
W : C'est quelque chose que j'ai dit ? C'est à propos de ta rupture avec Cordelia ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a vexé ?  
  
Al : Non ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec Cordelia !  
  
W : Alors quoi ?!  
  
Al : Franchement, c'est rien, c'est. une broutille.  
  
W : Et tu me fuis à cause d'une broutille ?  
  
Al : Mais t'es têtue ! Si je te dis qu'il n'y a rien.  
  
W : Je ne te crois pas. Je te connais, je sais quand tu mens !  
  
Al : Bon Will, on se voit demain au lycée.  
  
Il la contourna et commenca à marcher mais elle se replaca devant lui pour lui barrer la route.  
  
W : Non ! Tu partiras quand tu m'auras dit ce qui ne va pas.  
  
Al : Willow, laisse-moi passer.  
  
W : Non ! Tu vas me parler !  
  
Alex n'y croyait pas, elle avait décidé de le harceler ce soir parce que normalement elle ne l'aurait même pas suivi dehors. En plus, pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui échapperait pas, elle était pratiquement collée contre lui et son visage était vraiment très près du sien et le contrôle d'Alex était très limité. Tout à coup, n'y tenant plus, il se décida à risquer le tout pour le tout et l'embrassa. Willow, qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout, ne sut pas quoi faire au début, mais devant la délicatesse d'Alex, elle lui rendit le baiser et placa ses bras autour de son cou. Elle ne savait plus où elle se trouvait ni comment elle s'appelait, c'était le baiser le plus tendre qu'on lui avait jamais donné et elle fut presque déçue qu'Alex s'écarte d'elle. Cet émerveillement laissa place à la gêne et à l'étonnement, Willow ne savait pas quoi dire. Alex ne dit pas un mot, il lui caressa la joue, embrassa lentement l'autre, se détacha d'elle et partit. Willow n'osa pas le suivre parce qu'elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'elle aurait pu lui dire et retourna dans le Bronze.  
  
* * *  
  
W : Buffy ! Dieu merci, tu es là !  
  
B : Will ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
W : D'accord. Alors hier j'étais au Bronze et j'ai vu Alex donc je suis allée le voir. Mais il était bizarre et il est parti sans prévenir alors je l'ai suivi dehors pour lui demander ce qui se passait et il m'a embrassé avant de partir !  
  
B : . Alex t'a embrassé ?  
  
W : Oui.  
  
B : Mais embrassé. sur la bouche ?  
  
W : Oui !  
  
B : Mais c'était juste un petit bisou ou plus ?  
  
W : Crois-moi c'était pas un petit bisou. C'était un vrai baiser, tu sais le genre de baiser que tu réserves pour ton petit ami et. oh mon dieu, Oz !!  
  
B : Quoi Oz ?  
  
W : Tu te rends compte ?! Je l'ai trompé ! Oh mon dieu je suis une petite amie indigne !  
  
B : Will, tu es sûre que tu aimes Oz ?  
  
W : Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
  
B : Eh bien ça fait presque 12 heures qu'Alex t'a embrassée et c'est seulement maintenant que tu te rappelles que tu n'es pas libre et que tu sors avec Oz. Excuse-moi, mais t'as un sacré temps de réaction quand même !!  
  
W : J'y avais pensé avant. c'est juste que. oh mon dieu, j'y avais pas pensé avant !  
  
B : C'est bien pour ça que je t'ai posé la question.  
  
W : Est-ce que j'aime Oz ?.oh, je suis pathétique !  
  
B : Tu ne l'aimes pas ?  
  
W : Non ! Je suis sortie avec lui juste. pour savoir ce que ça faisait de sortir avec quelqu'un.  
  
B : Et pour rendre Alex jaloux.  
  
W : Un tout petit peu.  
  
B : Et aussi parce que tu voulais faire un meilleur couple qu'Alex et Cordelia.  
  
W : Un petit peu aussi.  
  
B : Et aussi.  
  
W : Buffy arrête ! J'ai compris, je suis retournée à la case départ et sans toucher les 20000 euros en plus !! Je suis toujours autant amoureuse d'Alex alors que lui non.  
  
B : Will, il t'a embrassée ! Ca veut quand même dire qu'il ressent un petit quelque chose pour toi. Peut-être même un grand quelque chose.  
  
A cet instant, Alex surgit des rayonnages de la bibliothèque.  
  
Al : Vas-y Buffy ! Dis-lui carrément !  
  
B : Alex ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
Al : Je cherchais un livre pour Giles.  
  
B : Tu nous espionnais ?  
  
Al : Non, je cherchais un livre.  
  
B : En nous espionnant ! Donc tu as tout entendu.  
  
W : Oh, c'est pas vrai.  
  
Al : C'est pas de ma faute, j'ai une ouïe très fine !  
  
B : Je vais vous laisser.  
  
Elle quitta la pièce en laissant Willow appuyée contre la table. Alex descendit les marches de la mezzanine et se dirigea vers elle.  
  
W : On nepourrait pas faire comme si ton ouïe t'avait fait défaut les 5 dernières minutes ?  
  
Al : Ca ne va pas être possible.  
  
W : Dommage, ça m'aurait épargné une sacrée honte !  
  
Al : Euh. ok, alors pour t'épargner une sacrée honte comme tu dis, je vais faire vite. Buffy n'avait pas tort, en fait elle avait raison.  
  
W : A propos de quoi ?  
  
Al : A propos du quelque chose que je ressens pour toi.  
  
W : Du petit quelque chose ?  
  
Al : Surtout du grand.  
  
W : Est-ce que ça signifie ce que je crois que ça signifie ?  
  
Al : Je ne sais pas ce que tu crois mais, récemment, je me suis rendu compte que je pouvais trouver mieux que Cordelia et aussi que le mieux en question n'était pas si loin de moi.  
  
W : Moi ?  
  
Al : Bien sûr. Et en fait tu n'es pas mieux que Cordelia, tu es juste. parfaite.  
  
W : Moi parfaite ? Soit tu délires, soit tu es aveugle.  
  
Al : Tu ne sais pas que l'amour rend aveugle ?  
  
W : Est-ce que c'est une manière détournée de me dire que tu es amoureux de moi ?  
  
Al : Ah ! T'es trop forte pour moi ! Mais oui, je t'aime. Et je crois que le fait que j'ai été capable de résister à un fantôme par amour pour toi le prouve bien et mérite même une récompense alors. est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?  
  
W : Je n'attends que ça depuis tout à l'heure !  
  
Alex l'enlaça et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, Willow eut un mouvement de recul.  
  
Al : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
W : Alex. je t'aime mais officiellement je sors encore avec Oz alors je préfère rompre avec lui avant de sortir avec toi. Tu comprends ?  
  
Al : Bien sûr. C'est normal. J'attendrai.  
  
W : T'es chouette.  
  
Al : Mais pas trop longtemps quand même.  
  
W : Promis.  
  
Elle lui prit les mains, lui fit un léger baiser et un grand sourire avant de sortir de la bibliothèque. Alex n'était pas inquiet, elle l'aimait et il le savait. Il savait que tout se passerait bien.  
  
* * *  
  
FIN 


End file.
